witcherfandomcom_it-20200216-history
The Witcher alchimia
Nota: Questo articolo riguarda solo il gioco originale. L' alchimia è una delle abilità indispensabili che ogni witcher possiede e che permette loro di creare pozioni unguenti o bombe. In basso, puoi trovare una lista completa di formule e ingredienti necessari da scaricare in formato PDF, oppure vedi la categoria alchimia per l'elenco delle pozioni e degli unguenti e i loro effetti principali. Usare l'alchimia Per fabbricare una pozione, un unguento o una bomba dobbiamo conoscere gli ingredienti necessari a formarla, imparando le ricette dai libri oppure sperimentando le varie combinazioni. La base di una pozione è l' alcol, mentre per gli unguenti si usa il grasso e per le bombe la polvere nera. Ogni sostanza base differisce per qualità e per la quantità di ingredienti che può contenere e si distinguono in debole, media o forte. Gli ingredienti si ricavano dalle erbe, dai minerali o si estraggono dai mostri. :* Erbe: Petali, foglie e radici possono essere raccolte direttamente dalle piante, ma necessitano che Geralt possieda il talento Estrarre erbe. :* Mostri: ogni volta che si uccide una creatura, si possono estrarre vari ingredienti da essa. La capacità di riconoscere ed estrarre queste parti necessita del talento Bestiario. :* Minerali: Si possono acquistare presso mercanti appositi come Alchimisti, anche se è piuttosto costoso. Sostanze di base Gli ingredienti alchemici contengono tutti una di queste sostanze primarie: La formula contiene la proporzione in cui ognuna di queste sostanze deve essere mescolata all'interno di una base (alcol, grasso o polvere nera). Come creare le misture Una volta ottenuti gli ingredienti e la base, Geralt deve cercare un luogo dove poter meditare per almeno un'ora. Nella sezione Alchimia del Diario troviamo un elenco di formule che compongono le varie sostanze. Mettiamo una base nello slot centrale e gli ingredienti negli altri slot che lo circondano. Fai click su Mescola e la sostanza comparirà automaticamente nell'inventario di Geralt. Infine, fai click sull'icona Medita. Cliccando col tasto destro sulla pozione creata, Geralt la userà bevendola (pozione), oppure lanciandola (bomba). Sostanze addizionali Glossario ---- Ingredienti speciali Alcune pozioni particolarmente potenti richiedono di un ingrediente speciale che è particolarmente raro ed estraibile solo da certi mostri "boss". Queste generano effetti unici permanenti che includono l'acquisizione di punti abilità (destrezza, costituzione o altro) e la possibilità di guadagnare ulteriori talenti oltre a quelli acquisiti avanzando di esperienza. Pozioni Una pozione è una bevanda che Geralt ingerisce permettendogli di migliorare le sue abilità fisiche, come vedere al buio, migliorare la forza, rendersi immuni dai veleni, oppure aumentare la possibilità di fare danni critici. I witcher bevono le pozioni in preparazione ad un combattimento. Possono anche essere posizionate nella cintura di Geralt per essere usate più rapidamente durante lo scontro. La maggior parte delle pozioni ha una lunga durata e alcune producono effetti che durano un istante. Le pozioni dei witcher però sono tossiche. La tolleranza alla tossicità di Geralt è indicata nella barra verde in alto a sinistra dello schermo ed aumenta ogni volta che si ingerisce una pozione. Oltre un certo livello Geralt diventa confuso fino al punto di morire per gli effetti della tossicità. La Meditazione cancella ogni effetto delle pozioni, compresa la tossicità. Unguenti Gli Unguenti vengono applicati dai witcher sulle armi per incrementare il danno inflitto al nemico. Alcuni di essi sono specifici contro un certo tipo di mostri: per esempio, l'unguento anti-necrofagi aumenta il danno inflitto ai mostri necrofagi come ghoul, graveir o cemetauri; l'unguento anti-vampiri rende vulnerabili i vampiri, le alp e le bruxa ecc. Altri unguenti possono essere usati contro ogni tipo di creatura - umani, elfi o mostri - e possono avvelenare, causare sanguinamento e altro. Essi possono essere cosparsi sia sulla spada d'argento sia sulla spada d'acciaio e su qualunque altra arma. La base usata per creare gli unguenti è il grasso animale, che si può ricavare direttamente da una bestia uccisa (come il grasso di cane) oppure acquistato dai mercanti. Per usare un unguento sull'arma, dall'inventario di Geralt basta trascinare l'unguento sullo slot dell'arma. Bombe Esplosivi e Bombe sono armi portate nel Nord dai mercanti della lontana Zerrikania. Questi congegni sono rari e sebbene l'addestramento di un witcher non ne preveda l'uso, possono essere creati a partire da una ricetta. Per usare una Bomba, basterà cliccare col tasto destro sull'icona che compare nell'inventario di Geralt. Anche le bombe possono essere inserite nella cintura ed essere usate più rapidamente nella foga di uno scontro. Le bombe provocano vari effetti ai nemici come acceccamento, avvelenamento, infiammare l'area circostante che confondono e danneggiano gli avversari. Le bombe possono essere create come una pozione, accedendo alla sezione Alchimia del personaggio e necessitano anch'esse di Meditazione. La base usata è generalmente la polvere nera. Links * Mixtures table (PDF) * The Alchemy website - Alchimia da uno sguardo metafisico. * The al-kemi.org website - Alchimia, uno sguardo filosofico\spirituale. * Società per la Storia dell'Alchimia e della Chimica * Immagini di Alchimia * [http://etext.lib.virginia.edu/cgi-local/DHI/dhi.cgi?id=dv1-04 Dizionario della Storia delle Idee:] Alchemy * [http://antiquity.ac.uk/ProjGall/martinon/index.html Antiquity, Vol. 77 (2003)] - "A 16th century lab in a 21st century lab". * The Story of Alchemy and the Beginnings of Chemistry, Muir, M. M. Pattison (1913) * "Transforming the Alchemists", New York Times, August 1, 2006. Historical revisionism and alchemy. * Electronic library with some 420 alchemical books (15th- and 20th-century) and 50 original manuscripts. cs:Alchymie de:Alchemie en:The Witcher alchemy es:Alquimia lt:Alchemija pl:Alchemia Categoria:The Witcher Categoria:The Witcher alchimia